He Detested Her, Then He Loved Her
by blairadonna
Summary: She's naïve, hes completely all death. Twilight may have strength, but she's no leader. Madara... he's a cold blooded king. So when two and two meet while she's at the innocent age, he becomes enraptured. She's all his and he'll make her all his. Possessive, loving and the always happy ending. Meet the two opposites, and watch as they bend to curve their different love. RATED M Lem
1. Chapter 1

He detested her, then he loved her.

Summery~Little Twilight was the one and only daughter of the two faced plant, Zetsu. It was when they decided to join the Akatsuki, did she meet the true leader, Madara Uchiha. Giving her allegiance to him shes made the unknown deal with the devil. Over the course of time after training to be helpful to the Akatsuki and after being a burden to her Father and a nuisance in Madara's eyes, she leaves in pain and rage. Only to be forced back to the Akatsuki from the man who treated her like a fraud.

M rated. Please no mean comments and my apologies for errors.

First and last time I say this. I do not own the awesome show Naruto nor the characters. :) Love you all!

MadaraXOC

Beginning to ending=

"Papa? How long until we are at our new home?" A soft timid voice that came from a small little six-year-old girl said as she cuddled to a large and indifferent looking man's side.

The tall, almost giant looking man gazed down at the small little girl who was so tiny she seemed to almost look a weakly frail, but far from sickly. She was small, too small. Her eyes were a warm soothing dark green that left no pupils just a simple dark haze of smoke.

The long clean hair that reached the tips of her puny ass cheeks swayed through every unsure step she took beside the man she was practically glueing herself to. It was a soft looking powdery red that shimmered in the dark glow of the highly risen moon.

"Not long young one, are you tiered child?" The man, who was her father, smiled slightly at watching her kind eyes droop lowly in sleepiness, she shook her head no though, not wanting to miss the beautiful view of just walking in the darkened forest.

"No Papa." She spoke, once again retiring her head to sniffle it towards her fathers stomach, feeling him chuckle deeply and smiling fondly at his little one.

She looked so much like her mother, so small yet such innocence and love in one human being. He, on the other hand was a monster. He killed so many innocent children like his little one, brought them pain through the missions he had no choice but to do to in force his worth to the old village he once lived in.

That was most of the reason for why he had taken her away from that retched village, making just the two of them missing Nins. It was that or she'd have been enslaved to train at such a young age, to kill kids just like herself. Or their village would have killed them for such incompetence.

He had vowed to her mother, his lover, that he'd protect their young one and he had done a great job. It just saddened the plant man that his lover wasn't their to help too.

She had died protecting them both, she was just a simple human though, she wasn't a ninja like himself. But in a way, she was quite powerful.

The village had killed her right after the birth, only leaving Zetsu to snatch his daughter away and leave the village after they had found that a civilian was sleeping with a high leveled ninja.

Which was very much cased as a death sentence in the hidden vine tribe. Only the strongest faced the strongest, breeding high-bred children.

It was his fault, and after a while, he thought that too. But it was when he had started to raise his little daughter Twilight, did he realized that her smiles and the love she gave to him, that he wouldn't change a thing aside from saving his lover sooner.

He froze then, almost causing Twilight to tumble over her shoe laces but was stopped by his dark half catching his daughter easily. She raised her head in fear, why had he suddenly stopped? By the feel of her father's body stiffening she grew far more frightened.

"**Madara Uchiha." **The black side that had caught Twilight spoke darkly towards nothing but air, or so Twilight had through. She scratched her panicked eyes around the forest, begging for who ever the intruder was to leave before her father took them down.

She had once seen her dad kill plenty of ninja's before, and it still scared her senseless.

"Zetsu..." A somber voice spoke out dangerously towards the plant as his daughter huddled to him in fright, the dark voice that came from some where upwards made her shake even more, sending weird zizling chills up and down her spine.

The plant man relaxed then, but pulled Twilight, if not, even closer towards his body, sending a playful pat to her head and sending a un-zetsu like smile down to her.

A soft swirl of air and a man appeared out of no where, gazing almost lazily at Zetsu by the tilt of his head and the way his built body hung back calmly, not even sparing a glance at the little girl cowering beside the plant, too uncaring to even bother to watch her fear him from just by his joyless presence.

Zetsu seemed to like it that way. It was best to keep this mysterious mans presences away from his daughter.

"I hope you don't mind our tardiness." Zetsu's white side spoke calmly and comforting, making Twilight's shaking turn to slightly soft trembles. **"It's not like we could of made it any quicker."** The darker half of Zetsu spoke again, gazing down at Twilight but not in annoyance nor anger, both sides to Zetsu loved Twilight, but even though white Zetsu was nice and collected, the dark Zetsu was truthful and kind to her.

The man that had appeared, bared an orange swirly mask that showed one visible eye that glinted red, back into the shadow of his mask. His form was quite broad and an boastingly thick figure with a towering god like frame, he was an object to be reckoned with.

"Hn, we don't have time for greetings, its time we leave." That deep voice of his said in monotone, Twilight sniffled, trying to be very quiet but was easily heard from the keen ears of the orange masked man who was far bulkier and seemed to be wiser than her Papa himself.

Hearing her pathetic sniveling, his visible eye glared her down, making Zetsu growl, he had met this man before years ago and only just a few weeks prior. Setting a deal with the orange masked man to protect his daughter and himself in exchange that Zetsu joined the Uchiha's side in the upcoming war.

Madara Uchiha, the darkness of death.

"**Uchiha, remember the deal." **Zetsu's darker half growled out warningly, making the orange masked man chuckle menacingly, in which Zetsu stepped in front of his daughter but that didn't seem to falter Madara's glare.

"Pa... pa?" Twilight whispered anxious. There was a flash, then silence.

Soft whimpers choked out of Twilights lips as she struggled to breath, clutching at the mans hands that her father had recently called Madara. She gurgled in absolute panic.

Warm liquid oozed out of her little pants, showing yellow fluid dripping down her legs as tears of fear and embarrassment terrored over her face. Urine that could only be hers warmed her legs and made her father angered even more.

How dare that monster! Just as Zetsu was about to fight his way to protect his little girl. Madara disappeared with the feeble girl to drop to the ground limply, making her defenseless body sag.

"Tck. Such a weak being and yet you continue to nurture her like a mother." Madaras evil voice barked out, appearing right away from Zetsu as the plant gently picked up his daughter.

"**If you dare do that again Madara, I will end your existence." **Zetsu rasped out hollowlessly, pulling his daughter closer to his chest, not even caring that her urine was sticking to his bandaged shirt.

Sighing fakely, Madara ignored the child in Zetsu's arms and headed off into the darker end of the forest slowly. He motioned for Zetsu to follow and the plant did just that, cautiously following the much more powerful man.

Zetsu knew, that deep down he was an ant compared to Madara Uchiha, he was after all immortal like the plant Nin but it wasn't like Madara couldn't find a way to end Zetsu's existence.

But Zetsu also knew that as long as he continued to follow Madara's orders, Twilight would be far from harms way.

But then again... it wasn't like he had a choice. If he tried to take himself out of the deal. Madara would have definitely find, and kill him.

**Twelve years later-**

**Twilights Pov-**

One. My breath was knocked out of me, but I bounced back just as quick as I side swiped and shot a ticking bomb towards Itachi, my one and only best friend, before I swiveled backwards and threw hundreds of kunai's at him less than half a second later.

I counted again, one and a half seconds. I rolled forwards after the bomb went off, making Itachi disappear in a flock of black crows before ascending behind me. Two seconds. He made me laugh quietly at him from behind me, and in a second I was behind him with a sharp knife to his throat.

"Three." I softly stated to him, grinning twitchedly to have beaten him once again with my three-second record. He sighed, as if he was annoyed. But years of being his little friend I knew deep down he was smiling at me.

"Nh, lets head inside, it'll be dinner by the time we shower and head to the table to eat." He spoke detached, but there was this warm glint in his eyes that was always adverse to me alone.

Mumbling nonsense I agreed and started towards my room, walking down the droopy lit corridors and pass a few doors to the rooms of my father and Madara Uchiha, who had changed his name to Tobi.

I felt chills to the bone just by the name of Uchiha Madara. Even after twelve years of living with the man he has still seemed to frighten me far worse than when I was little.

He plays a playful role of being Tobi, acting like a total different person, so sweet yet child-like. Some times I wish that I could forget all the mean and bad things that Madara had done to me just so I could befriend the sweet side of him... but then, I'd remember that he's a monster, and I'm just a simple weak human in his eyes. Simply a pest to him.

That kid side to him was fake from the very beginning. I just wish everyone else would see that... I just wish Itachi could see it instead of having him constantly asking me why I disappear when Tobi comes into view.

If only I could tell him that Tobi was an evil man named Madara Uchiha who, when I first met him, made me pee myself in fear and even still to this day makes my fear intensify.

Well at least I'm safe when he's not around, but when he is he pushes me around and against walls. Strangling me and even at times making me lay in bed with him while he'd hold me right against his body... making me feel his... thingies. I knew I was at an age where girls would be married off or going off and doing the deed but I wasn't like that.

But that wasn't the worst part though, I just didn't like it when Madara pinned me down on the bed and made me sleep in the same bed as him when Papa went on missions.

He'd open my legs and push his weight on to me, sometimes I'd wake up to his lower half rubbing slowly against mine, swiveling circles up against my open legs with his pelvis.

It made me feel weird... really weird.

Sighing sadly, I made my way to my room. Papas room was furtherest away while Madara's bedroom was closest to mine. I didn't know why but the first night we had moved into the hidden lair I was forced to have my room closest to Madara's instead of being closest to Papas.

Papa didn't like it from the very beginning but Madara payed no heed to Papa and continued to push me into my room that day, years ago. I was so frighten I had almost urinated on myself again. I remember hours later hearing muffled noises of him and Papa arguing... well mostly Papa arguing but either way it was scary for every time Madara spoke it made me whimper in fear.

It was odd... now that I think of it... after the fight I would hear muffled noises in Madara's room. And at times I'd hear him whisper my name loud enough for only me to hear.

Really strange.

It seemed to have gotten worse over the years. At times I'd sense his form standing by the door but I never told Papa in fear he'd get hurt. But Madara would never once go in my room.

Just the muffled pants and my whispered name from his lips made me confused each and every night I'd hear him. So very, very confused.

**.**

After showering and getting ready for dinner me and Itachi found our selfs sitting quietly side by side and eating quickly as the rest of the Akatsuki ate silently.

Papa was in Pein's office.. well Pein's fake office with our real leader discussing over something important with Pein-sama and Papa. I wasn't allowed to see Papa until I had finished my dinner, so Madara had yelled at me the first and last time I had tried to see Papa after he'd finished his mission.

But either way, I didn't want to go near Papa if Madara was going to be there too.

Lifting my gaze from my delicious food I tentatively looked around the table, through out all the years the Akatsuki had started to grow. But even though me and Papa were here the longest I was still classified as the under dog.

Aside from my best friend Itachi I had no one. Papa was my dad and when it came to friend wise I was too much of a weakling in the other members eyes aside from Konan and Pein, who in most occasions had let me play with them sometimes.

But that didn't count, I couldn't make friends with anyone. Even though I could clearly beat Itachi it was obvious to everyone that I wouldn't truly harm a soul in any situation... I was too soft.

Madara had even gone as far as to say that he'd be glad if I'd of left, saying that weaklings like me don't deserve the will to live.

It hurt. Because every time I'd look at the members of the organization I could tell that they thought the same as Madara did, most possibly even going as far as to think that Tobi, who did every thing wrong, was better than me.

And Tobi wasn't even real.

I sighed again, losing my apatite far quicker this time. I knew I was losing even more much needed weight over these past days. I was after all, still the small tiny girl that could barely be classed as a woman with the practically flatness of what are supposed to be my breasts and the poking bones of my ribcage that put even me off from just looking at myself in the mirror.

I'm a weakling and so useless... it makes me wonder how I ended up to get a good friend like Itachi.

**.**

**No Pov**

**.**

Twilight made her way silently towards the edge of the hall after a few hours past midnight. She crepted up to the whispering voices that were Itachi's and Kisame's.

They both were leaning by the wall deep in conversation. Blushing at her rudeness, Twilight made a move to walk back to her room but was stopped by what they were talking about.

"It must be annoying to constantly fake losing to that scrawny twig Twilight, eh Itachi?" Kisame's gruff voice barked out as sets of vibrating rolls of laughter shot out from his chest.

Biting back a gasp Twilight's eyes blurred slightly before continuing to listen, barley watching them by the wall she hid herself so well behind.

Smirking, Itachi spoke calmly, " Hm, its such a pity that Zetsu, who is an A class Ninja, had to have a weakling like her for a daughter." His eyes glazed over as if in annoyance as he traveled deep in thought.

"Hm, if I was like that in my family I would have been killed the moment I first started to show weakness. She's pathetic. Just wait, she'll be dead before she hits the floor." Itachi chuckled heavily with Kisame to do the same.

She sputtered silently, then shakily tripping back, Twilight started to fall, but just as she was about to fall she quickly faded through the air, appearing in front of the agape door of Madara's office where Twilight just knew Papa would be in.

Tears rolled down her eyes at what she had heard. Itachi was supposed to be her friend, she thought it was them against this place instead of everyone against her being!

She made way to open the door but was stopped by more voices. She wanted to see if Papa was in there but didn't want Madara to hurt her just for intruding on him.

Clenching her eyes shut she peeked through the door to see Madara not wearing his orange mask and his eyes gazing intensely at Zetsu who stood rigid in front of his form that was sitting calmly in a chair behind a Oakley desk, his legs crossed to the ankles and legs using leverage on the desk.

"Zetsu, I am far getting sick of her presence and its about time she learns how to truly work with this organization." Twilight's stomach dropped at Madara's words and raged mushed up her insides, she knew exactly who he was talking about.

She was sick of this, so sick of being treated like a weak doll! A stupid weak doll with little cracks in it. God, she was done and over this.

"I know Uchiha, but I will not go as far as to force her into this." Zetsu stated calmly, making no comment's about Madara's harsh reality of wordings.

Shocked, Twilight sobbed out lightly, not noticing that they had picked up on it. Tears bashed at her vision causing Madara's head to flint to the ajar door, catching those beautiful pupil-less eyes that he knew so well.

The darkly man advanced to the door, slamming it open and ripping the door from its hinges as Zetsu went to advance on her shrinking form, sputtering apologize just as quick to his small little daughter but was stopped as she threw her hands towards her face. Yelping back in fright and fear she staggered back, feeling her body tingle in a sign that she was about to disappear.

She didn't no where, but she hoped it was some where lost and alone.

As if sensing this, Zetsu sprinted towards her form as Madara reached to grab her arm harshly, but was too slow and gripped nothing but air. Twilight's face was left as her body evanesce, her face clouding away soon after.

She gazed up at them brokenly, years after years of torment from everyone aside from Pain and Konan, and she really looked at them. Showing her sad, lost eyes.

"... I-I'm... sorry..." She wheezed out to the both of them, her tear filled eyes rolled back and she fully vanished away... just as Madara's hands went to grab for her again.

They should of known better.

**Five years later-**

Far, far away in the depths of the darkened forest, insects flooded with life. But it was the small little fragile figure that sat in the centre of the grassy lawn not far from a small pleasant cottage that was delicately hidden between trees and thick large vines that crawled its way around over time, did the young woman tense at sensing something strange fill the air.

She was alone. Twilight... it had been so long since she had last seen her father let alone any other human being. She lived so far away from civilization, forging for food on her own and in rare cases stealing clothing and other essentials on absolute necessary parts and stealing to the nearest hiker or villager.

She was still that same small young woman with the ability to disappear and such, which came to great help when she needed to get something. She still ate rarely and kept to her guard in fear that sinful man, Madara, would try to find her... she just hoped that her father was safe even after what had happened, she forgave him ages ago. But it was hearing from passers-by that the great Madara Uchiha had risen from the grave and had taken over the villages, killing the fox demon and many other innocent lives that had her most worried.

The man that petrified her had concord his dreams and she had a feeling it was only going to be a matter of time before he'd rain terror on everything else in this once beautiful world.

She shivered, her neck tingling, and when she turned she was faced with nothing but the beautiful sight of the bugs dancing around. Paranoia. That's all it was, she concluded. She was just paranoid and most of all tiered from not sleeping.

Standing up almost lopsided she had to practically drag her weak form to the door. Drowsiness washed over her as she felt her head spin and her body fall back.

This time though, someone had caught her.

**.**

**Twilight Pov**

**.**

I awoke with a fright, an almost silent wail passing by my lips as I arched up-wards to stretch the cramped muscles out of me. My panicky eyes passing through every crack and darkened corner, looking for the source on what brought me here. I could faintly tell I was in a room somewhere under ground but that was all I could seem to sense.

"You pledged your allegiance to me little girl, you have no right to walk this earth after daring to leave without my say so." That deep masculine voice of Madara Uchiha growled out to my scared body that was curled into a fatal position.

Tears gushed out my eyes as I shakily gazed at his vast mannish form. His form was leaning by a red-painted door to the candle lit room I was curled up in.

"P-pp-p" I tried to speak out to him, begging him to leave me alone. I smothered myself closer to the rocky wall behind me and coward in fear as Madara took slow, powerful steps towards my puny form compared to any.

His body wore nothing but black sweats, his bulky chest snailing down little black hair trailing to the depths of his low pants. His torso was shirtless, showing tanned skin and deep gash's marred as deadly war scars ran all over his large arms and thick puffy chest.

He came in front of me and pulled one large hand to my shirt, gripping it tightly and pulling my form up in the air easily. Fearful, I shook my head no when he brought his face closer to mine, sniffing me and my scent.

"P-ple-" I was cut off short when he buried his face to my neck and pulled my form tighter to his, picking up my limp legs from his sides and gently wrapping them around his waist as the tips of my feet rested on his firm ass cheeks, making me shake harshly when I felt something hard between my legs.

Madara gave off this weird sound but did nothing but pull me closer and started to purposefully walk towards the door and leading us further down corridors as I continued to shiver in fright of him, tears still spreading down my eyes.

**.**

"Shhh," Madara whispered out against my ear softly, hugging our forms closer together and curling me above him so I was snuggled tightly to his body.

I had stopped crying for what felt like hours ago and through the lackless sleeping and eating, the essentials of caring for any human body was long over due. I didn't bother asking why he wanted or what he was doing exactly to me, but some how... I knew he wasn't going to hurt me.

"M-ma-"

He sighed, causing my faltered words to freeze above the air as he spoke up. "You need rest, Twilight. Shut... just shut up and sleep." All his words seem such a planet away, for what I was dazed about, was his pause on the swear word.

It-it was almost like he didn't want to say it... like he actually cared about my feelings.

So, I did something I honestly never thought I'd do, I calmly breathed out and tightened my hold on him, my bony body mushing against his warm pale one. And for once, I didn't think about the effects of this, or if I'd survive the next morning.

My lips grazed past the strong curve under his jaw-line unintentionally and by the way his low breathing pause just for that slight second I knew he thought differently, but nothing happened. He continued to hold me as I curved more deeply into him, the way I huddled to Papa when I was scared.

But this wasn't Papa... this was the man who scared the very life out of me. What if he tried something ba- "Twilight..." He mumbled deeply, making my eyes clench tight and my legs tighten around his bottom.

Oh, the way he spoke sent weird tingles through me and made a really odd sound that I never thought I could make far away, rise through me.

"Stop thinking."

And just like that, I fell to the edges of sleep.

**.**

**No Pov**

**.**

The great Uchiha struggled to not pummel his cock right up against her pussy. It was like telling the nation to stop breathing in air. He had waited so long to finally catch Twilight and he didn't want it to end the same way it did last time.

He had conquered the world, and even though his old thoughts of destroying it were long gone. Sure, he had killed the Kyuubi easily, the Naruto brat. But, even then... after all that hard work, he still couldn't sway his thoughts away from her.

Madara had easily found her, realizing that she wasn't as weak as he had officially thought. Twilights strength couldn't match up to his of course, but in many other ways... she was damn strong.

The only reason he didn't find her sooner was for he couldn't bring her up in a world full of war the way Zetsu had intended. He wanted her to wake up in the mornings with him self tightly close to her. Wanted the small woman to go out side and roam the world with him, and she wouldn't have been able to do all that with him if he'd of continued to let her stay within the organization.

Madara couldn't have her watching that filthy Itachi boy die by his younger brother, Sasuke. The great Uchiha couldn't have her see him kill more human beings along side her father. So, he had faked it.

It was obvious, really.

The night she ran away was the night he dubbed her mind into illusions, showing her most innocent and scared thoughts, violating it and mixing it with his less than scary mind.

Madara carved the illusion of Itachi and Kisame, making it seem like they had truly hated her, but in truth... it wasn't them at all. The next hardest part was swaying Zetsu to understand his intentions.

But in the end, Zetsu had followed through, until Twilight had shown her self. Causing the plant Nin to falter and break the plan.

Which caused her to break and disappear, but Madara knew from the very beginning where her body had disappeared from and to use that power, he had always kept a close eye on her.

As for Zetsu, she'll be reunited with her father again, but this time. Madara was laying claims openly, he wasn't going to back off now, he was going to care and even love Twilight...

..for she had already caught his heart from the moment he met her.

**.**

Madara cupped Twilight's neck gently as he leaded her back against the brick wall soft and slowly. "Breath, breath" He mumbled out calmly, reaching with his other hand to sweetly pull her fringe away from her pale sweaty face.

"Mad-chan," She spoke out tiredly, her own breath lowly breathing his long black bangs away from his own face. "My heart hurts, Mad-chan." The green orbs of her eyes gazed weakly into his reddish black ones, the nick name she had made for him easily passing his ears.

Months had passed and Madara, who had started to act really weird when he had found her in the forest had suggested that they hike through the mountains, meeting a few friends of his.

At first she was unsure of why she was even staying with him, but by the way he had changed his meanness to a calmer and patient demeanor, and had started to take proper care of her, made the young woman decide against it.

Plus, she doubted she had a choice in leaving him because of this thing he made between them... what ever this thing between them was.

"Shhs, you need rest, we're almost there." Lifting the girl quite easily in his arms, he walked up to the steps leading up to the ancient artifacts with different language markings marring its walls.

It was when they had reached the last steps, Twilight sleeping warmly by his snuggle muscle bulging chest, Madara had looked down at her calmly, watching her sleep peacefully in his arms, feeling his own chest tighten in need and love his mind scattered to the first night he had taken Twilight from the woods.

**.**

**Flash back**

**.**

_"Stop it! Leave me alone, let go!" The small bony red-head had screamed in trepidation the night the Uchiha had taken her away from her home she had lived in over the past few years._

_She wanted to go home, wanted to be by her self again._

_Ignoring her words Madara continued to hand feed her, his large fingers pushing small rolls of mashed potatoes into her small mouth, oh what better and thicker things he could push in there._

_"Twilight," He gruffed out darkly, pulling her open legs tighter to each side of his hips with his free hand as she sat tightly above him. "stop or you'll be begging me to." There was another word to his spoken one, she knew he meant something more than what he had said._

_But either way, she shutted up, as he continued to softly feed her._

_Latching his cleaned hand more secured above her right hip his left hand, that had fed her reached into the plastic bowl of well cooked potato and bacon pieces and soothingly easing another small ball into her mouth._

_His thick, strong fingers lightly tugging on her small little tongue as she began to slowly swallow the food, her tongue unconsciously lapping at his fingers, sucking softly._

_Their eyes clashed then, Madara tried not to smother his own tongue down her throat, but it was too hard, so instead, he flashed his mouth towards one side of her neck and sucked hard, listening to the low moaning sound leave her lips._

_"Mad-chan... Good, so good." She had gasped out cutely, clutching his long hair in her hands and fisting it into her neck as he begged his raging anatomy to bleak down. Mad-chan, it sounded so right coming out of her lips, he had thought after he lied her down in bed after he finished dominating her neck, going no further than that._

_It was the first night that she had called him that name, and for the death of him, he was bloody content._

**.**

"Madara-sama! H-hello! I-I'll help you!" The voice of a beautiful woman clutching the counter top of the flashy inn blushed out embarrassed and quite fearfully. The obvious blush and the stuttering proved that she was indeed an unwanted fan of the dark lord.

She knew him from the past, when he had started to create his demise of the world. He had let her live, knowing her grandfather, who had helped the great Uchiha out when it was needed years ago. Madara thought it was best to repay the now dead man by letting his niece live.

Madara, who was clutching a small back pack that had been beautiful Twilight's belongings for the way up the mountains, stared blankly at the whorish looking woman behind the counter. He and his woman hadn't gone to the destination that he wanted to take her in but he knew she needed rest more than he could ever need to, so they stopped at an inn that was well secured in the frozen mountains.

The killer resisted the urge to snap the receptionists neck and rub her face in the blood that would be left. For Twilight, I'm being calm for Twilight, were the chanting in his mind.

"S-sir?" The whore by the counter whispered lightly, reaching her hand softly to his well covered muscular arm. Snapping in annoyance, he pulled his body closer to the counter, ready to tear her head off.

"Slu-"

A banging sound of the front door of the Inn wrapped its way around the room as Madara turned just in time to see Twilights red long hair wisp away through the closing door.

Shit, she must have thought-

Madara roared angrily, snapping his hands to the whore that touched his arm and grabbed hold of her hair, ripping strands slowly out with her to cry out loudly as he glared darkly at her. "Get the fucking room ready whore, or else I'll end you're existence.''

With that, he dashed out to the cold nights air, and leaving the bag on the ground limply, he flashed to where Twilight was in seconds, finding her shivering and freezing up against a large tree.

Chattering, he watched as tears gnashed at her already swollen eyes and puffy cheeks from the cold winters air.

Without so much as a swift of the hand, he had her back at the inn, warming slowly to his body. "Wha-let go!" Twilight yelled angrily for the first time, fisting her hands and thumping them as hard as she could against his chest, which was only small little pebble pumps to him.

Gazing up, he caught the scared eyes of the inn receptionist huddling to the wall. "Room." He growled out annoyed, he'll kill that bitch later, when Twilight wasn't around. Fuck the promise he made to the whore's grandfather, his niece was a nuisance.

The woman staggered slightly, pointing to the left side of the room that held a large orange door. Turning to that direction, he picked up the bag calmly on the way, as if he wasn't holding a screaming and kicking girl in his arms and he followed through to the door, with Twilight to cry louder in his metal like warlock arms.

"Let go! Let go you barbaric beast!" She yelled, why? Why was she so sad? "You lieing deceitful evil, evil, man!" Why did it feel like her insides were going to combust and scatter into a thousand pieces. The constant image of that woman's hand on him and he simply leaning in calmly.

It looked so intimate, as if they were like long-lost lovers.

Madara chuckled deeply then, the rumbles of his chest not stopping Twilight from hitting or crying at him. He watched as the images of her mind continued to start then restart of him moving towards the receptionist face.

The girl in his arms obviously seemingly thinking he was into the ugly pig back out there.

"Twilight, listen." Growling out, he walked patiently to the bathroom, placing her raged body on the counter and covering his body over hers so she wouldn't make a run for it.

Realizing this, her body went into over drive and knew she was in distress. The tingling came on and she started the process of slowly getting ready to fade.

"Twilight, stop! Nothing happened!" In reading her thoughts of what she was about to do, he smothered her body to his and pulled the images and thoughts on what he was really going to do to the whore.

"No! Stop it! Stay out of my head!" She yelled out in his chest, smother her hands deeply into his hair and pulling his face to the top of her head. Breathing out calmly, he reeled back out of her mind, not wanting her mind to see any of the other bad things he had done or thought in the past.

"I don't love her, Twilight," Madara spoke as softly as his baritone voice could speak. Pulling her face up and closing his nose against her, he sent one last thought into her mind.

_Look at me when I'm talking to you._

But she didn't listen, she continued to stamp her face to his chest, the crying subsiding. "No! Your not my, Papa! So stop acting like it!" Was her muffled coughed out, yell. Roughly claiming her head with his hands he pushed her face towards his own, his red and black eyes furious and spinning.

"I'm not trying to be your fucking, father! But as your lover I will do what ever the fuck I want to do with you!" The yelling of his voice sent tears to re-send down her face, not quite understanding what his words were meaning, so naïve.

"S-stop..." Twilight cried louder, trying to pull her self away from him, angering the mad man more.

Taking a breath, he started to unbutton her shirt, deciding that it was rather best to get her out of her clothes and into a warm shower, she'll understand when she's calmed down. "Mad-chan, I don't want to showe-" Twilight had started, their fight easily leaving her mind. Madara placed a small little peck to her cold lips, warming them quickly and warming other places in her, stopping the tears from descending.

Even though she hadn't been out side that long, her body wasn't as strong as any normal human beings. He had to take care of her and to do that it meant to even baby her at times, but he truly loved it, even if at times she hated it and didn't want to listen.

Pulling away from her he turned quickly to pop the shower on, then sinking back into her when her breathing falter for the warmth she lost but gained just as quick.

This wasn't the first time he had to shower her properly, at times she would lose her strength and need more help than she had let on back at the base all those years ago.

The shirt sunk to the ground, then pulling her bra off, he started on her pants. Sliding them down with her small little knickers. Their eyes didn't once leave each others.

It was in-depth and even needy, and throughout it all, he overawed her.

"Mad-chan?" The small little red-head questioned meekly, watching as Madara pulled his eyes away from hers and gently skimmed his hand down her neck, slowly to her small supple breasts.

squashing them together, she whimpered lightly, her mouth opening as soft little pants called out to Madara's ears. "Mine," He ruffled her breast a bit, one of his hands smoothing down her thighs, the smell of her scent reaching his nose.

"don't ever think I'd hurt you again." His rowdy voice said calmly, he pulled her body up and off the counter, easing her into the shower, still holding on to her tightly with his arms, he used one to unbutton his own shirt, thick muscles flexing tightly, as he lifted it up and over his head, slowly unzipped his pants, catching eyes with Twilight, she watched, fascinated.

Having bathed her before, he had never once joined her.

"Mad-chan... w-what are you doi-"

"Ssshhhh Twilight, just enjoy it." His pants were last to go, pulling everything completely off.

Madara clutched her form to his nude body, stepping them both into the shower as the showers warm spray washed over his back side.

Her breathing was ragged and shallow, the air of her breath whisping into seeing smoke.

Twilight gazed downwards, unable to see the thing that was poking her private area, their bodies were so closed together she almost mistaken Mad-chans stomach for being her own.

As she watched around, totally unaware of Madara searching her face for any discomfort, he gently pulled one of his thick fingers to softly probe her cheek bone, making her eyes flint right back to his.

"You've started to gain weight." He rasped out, gently rubbing his dick against her vagina, pubic hairs blood black, and blood-red, rubbing together.

The simple roll if his hips forward and back made her head pull towards the ceiling as she gave a quick nod, biting her lips as Madara's continuously hip moving motion speeded up.

"Hm, ah. Oh, oh." Twilight squeaked out, hands twirling around Madara's neck, her eyes drooping close, half lidded. Madara continued to search her face, pleasure peaking in her, while he watched like a new-born child, fascinated.

Then, it happened.

It was like the world slowed down time.

Madara's hips went for yet another swing up against Twilight's curling form, she twisted all around Madara, unable to cope around the pleasurable feeling he was giving to her.

Then, his roundly mushroom headed cock slipped faintly into her vagina passage. "Ah, Mad-chan! Mad-chan!" She all but screamed. They both froze, Twilight looking at him naïvely, not too sure what this was, what was exactly happening.

Madara however, just stared, watching, waiting. His cock pulsed, the veins on his length turning purple with need, by now Twilight was way warmer then before she went outside.

"I can't, get dressed." The Uchiha practically barked out, slipping his nearly there lodged dick out and away from Twilight.

She gazed at him worriedly, she felt really bad. Like she had done something horrible. "Mad-chan... pleas-" She didn't finish, she couldn't stand to find out what she had done wrong to have gotten him so silent and brooding.

Turing his back towards her, he looked over his shoulder. "Don't look so down, it'll come when I know you are ready." His eyes seemed lost, so far and away.

What will come to me? Were Twilights thoughts as she timidly followed Mad-chan out.

.

Part 2 will be out as soon as I can make it.

Hope you all enjoyed, yaya. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two~ Mine, Mine, Mine.

Hi all, see any mistakes just message where and I shall hopefully fix them. :) No bitching now.

The rough bed sheets turned yet again, as Twilight shifted to what seemed like another uncomfortable position.

It was a week after leaving the Inn, she and Madara had casted off to yet another destination further in the secluded mountains that were utterly deserted, so it had seemed.

"Mmm, Twilight... sleep." Her body didn't stop the banter of moving around uncomfortably, though. Even with Mad-chans drooling orders she's now grown immune to most of his commands.  
"Hm, Mad-chan... I can't-I cant sleep." The little red-head whispered out in the cold darkened room they were both cementing them self in, not leaving the room if absolute necessary.

As to what Madara had wanted. (Possessive bastard)

Rolling on over to her side, he faced his everything.  
Eyes dark and dangerous, so fueled by threats. Yet so cool and calm when they crash-land towards her very own.

"So it'd seem." Bending his neck deeper into the comforts of the fluffy pillow, he bent it to a sickening crack, slithering his body over to hers in seconds and pinning her down to the bed.

A shimmering spark went past his eyes and he watched her body calmly mold against his own, a confused look washing over her innocent face. Unaware of the pleasurable things he will so soon do to her.

Twilight's eyes sagged in tiredness now, the feel of him this close to her sent Twilight to a calm place. "Oh, uh, Mad-chan..." She whispered, gazing at him as best she could through her worn out eyes.

"Just... like that." And then she drifted off to her own blissful rest. He watched her, calm and collected.

"Mine." Leaning his weight down towards her own, Madara wrapped his cool arms around her small little frame, a small smirk twisting up his sides.

They both lay there, entwined against each other, both reaching the blissful climaxes of the night.

.

"M-Mad-chan!" Twilight chattered, feverishly hot through the cold night. She stared right into his very own eyes, a deep red chasing past her face as the larger mans, much bigger frame, rolled above her own, thick muscles stretching to cover her from the moon's light that was sweeping through the tent.

Madara's lips parted in fascination, she looked so beautiful.  
Her hair was flared all around the blankets they were concaved in, her green hazy eyes glazed with unnoticed want, she was horny, she needed to be touched.

Now.

"It- it aches Mad-chan, make it better," She pushed her body outwards, more towards his own. "make it better." Gasping when her body brushed against that hard thing that she always felt when Madara was touching her.

He growled then, eyes squinting watery, gaze still intact with her own. She wailed quite loudly, opening her legs wider and pulling her body hard against his own.

"No, Twilight, stop." He, as calmly as he could, stiffly spoke out. She wasn't ready, he couldn't take her in here, a tent no where closer to the destination he planned to take her.

Twilight didn't even know where they both stand in this relationship, she didn't under stand what the feelings she was having now were.

She whined, "Please, pleaseee Mad-chan!" Madara inhaled, her water like scent wafting through his nose. Maybe, just maybe he can do this for her.

It was like a blur of shadows, the next thing he could only really remember was Twilight shaking beneath him, crying out, begging him to do something.

He knew what that something was, he already knew by the way she bowed her body upwards, begging for the one thing she had not a clue of what was.

"You know," He rasped out, halting his sweaty movement of ushering his girth into her, the movement making her moaning rain out to crying in protest. "I-I don-" She squealed when he didn't like the way her sentence was going.

He rammed himself right into her vagina, long and hard. Madara stopped just as her eyes closed in bliss, her on pushes not keeping up with his quick easy movement.

"Say," He pulled completely out of her, breathless. She shriek out in protest. "In! I want it in!" Smirking, Madara did just that.  
Shoving harshly into her, not stopping. He can barely hear her startled breathing, ragged pants. He can barely see her combust in tremors.

He can barely see that this is all a dream.  
Flipping his head deeper into the pillows behind his skull, he shouted. "Twilight!"

"Mad-chan, you're hurting me." Twilight's own voice motioned, oblivious to the seeping warmth warming her open legs as Madara's come splattered over the sheets, through his loose pants.

Looking away from the ceiling, he gazed slightly up at her, not looking at the ceiling but up at realized that his hands were clenching her small hips, the growing weight, fleshy and so good under his killer hands.

She was perched snugly above him, his come covered cock rightly deflating, but from just looking at her again... he knew that the deflation wouldn't last very long.

He needs to tell her, weak or not... he knows that he needs to tell her.

"Twilight," Madara started, eyes searching her different ones. "I-I lo-" Turning away from her, he was a coward. A coward that came just from having a fucking fantasy, a supposed killer that was now hard all over again.

"Mad-chan, let me sleep." She didn't give him time to answer, for she lied her self fully above him, and went back to sleep.

.  
"Papa?" Surprisement and happiness washed over Twilights features, her father stood, barely ten feet away from the pair. Watching intensely at Madara's arm that was draped lazily over his daughters small little shoulders.

He couldn't believe it, he was reunited with his daughter, and by the looks of it, Madara had known where she was by the obvious connection they both shared now.

Anger drizzled up Zetsu's insides, that son of a bitch.

The large plant nin sped by, the earth seemingly chattering with his rage as he sent vines to sweep over the Uchiha's body. "I'll kill you!" Zetsu roared, an unmistakable rage that could not be supressed.

What the plant did not expect was the Uchiha to push his little girl furthest away from the two-man fight, her from barely grazed by the hand of Madara before she dematerialized by Mad-chan.

The pulsing vines pierced through the Uchiha's body as Twilight barely had the chance to see before she was laying on the solid snowy ground, thick ice trees surrounding her as her only warmth from the large layered clothing she had on, kept the shaking to minimal.

Reaching weakly towards what seemed to be a large tree root from the icy frozen ground, she used it to her advantage and leveraged her self up, tuning slowly out of her daze on what had just happened.

"How dare you!" Zetsu's eyes blazed with utter fury, that pathetic monster ridden beast! "You knew where she was this whole time! You went to her when I was searching to see if she was still alive!"  
The vines seemed to have tighten their strength on the obviously stronger man, who did not utter one word until now. " La amo." The normal menacing voice of his swiveled over to a tonguesh Madara knew Zetsu had experience in.

"Liar!" Zetsu reacted quickly, minding his vines to let go of the Uchiha. "That's lies of a monster, a killer! You could never know what such is, unless you've changed, and you will never change Madara!"

By now Twilight had some what gained focus of the situation, Mad-chan had teleported her to another direction of the winter frost. Fear retched up her insides, Mad-chan could be hurt, she needed Madara...

She loved him.

The father of Twilight had a kunai to Madara's throat, eyes striking to kill.

Madara grew annoyed then, not one bit of fear from the plant. It was a known fact to all, that Madara was far stronger, and if the plant didn't snap out of his rage, Madara would show it.

"If so, why would I go as far as to fake such emotions. Its come apparent that I am now a dangerous being walking among this earth, how can you not comprehend that I would have killed you by now if it wasn't for her." Twisting a tighter grip on Madara, Zetsu suddenly let go, hearing the stamper of unfocused feet.

Clenching his teeth, the stronger man had a point.

The plant would have been dead by now, and the fact that Madara had teleported Twilight away from the fight, made it suddenly clear.  
Tilting his head lazily, Madara watched as the thick bushes to the right madly flopped around, an obvious body trying to scamper through.

He knew that it was her, just by the loud ruckus she bloody made.  
"Papa! Please don't hurt Mad-chan!" Madara gave an eye roll at that, of course the silly girl would try to intervene.

She burst through the bigger bushes, twigs and icy leaves plastered all around her body, wild eyes search to see if her Mad-chan was okay. "You can't hurt him Papa," Twilight had practically yelled, zooming right past the apparent victim to all this, and right up to her father, who seemed totally lost to the crisis.

The greatest Uchiha was just about to intervene and tell her to settle down a bit when she rang out again, making his pulse almost stop with his heart. "I need Mad-chan!" She was pretty much nose to nose with Zetsu.

but Madara didn't care about that. Not one bit, it was how she stated with desperation that she needed himself.

She needed him.

Uchiha Madara.

.  
Twilight smiled happily, as if what she had said hours ago didn't even happen.

Madara sat brooding against the wall, Zetsu not too far from doing the same thing. They both watched as Twilight interacted with konan and Pain, they were the only ones that had survived the war aside from Zetsu and Madara, but they weren't about to tell the oblivious Twilight that.

It was by the time they had all finished eating, Madara never releasing his gaze from Twilight as he kept her wrapped in a possessive body crushing, side hug.

Everything was good until, "Where's Itachi?" Twilight smiled at her for companions, her gaze unwavering and blissful. Today turned out pretty good.

Everyone sat silent, it was by the way Madara pushed her body even closer to hers did she seem to realized something was wrong.

"Twiligh-" Konan tried to speak, but was interrupted by Madara scraping his chair back loudly and bringing Twilight practically glued to him, out and away from the group.

"Mad-chan, where's my friend?" She questioned, so innocent and trusting to him. Like he's never once made her fear him.

Sighing, he brought his face down to her neck in hopes of making the sudden comfort stop her from asking again.

Sighing content, she snuffled her face to his wide shoulder, picking her nose gently by the bulging muscles. "Mad-chan." She whispered sleepily, forgetting all about Itachi, good.

But it wasn't good, Madara felt dirty, evil even.  
He could have saved his nephew... but that he had been close to Twilight angered him.

He didn't get a wink of sleep the other night, his mind going over and over on thoughts. Over reading and determining the consequences of his actions. "Twilight.." Madara whispered, gently probing two thick digits just under her cup-able breasts that swayed from sleeping with out a bra.

"Hmm." She shuddered at the searching fingers, eyes tightly scrunched as her eye brows knitted together. "Mad-chan, what is it?" Closing his eyes, he pulled her body right up against his own, praying to what ever god that still may love him to not let him lose this one precious thing in life.

"Itachi.." He started, looking on as her eyes opened wide, clearly ready for information on her best friend. Sighing, he started up again, hating to see her sweet innocent eyes watch him trustingly.  
"I let Sasuke kill Itachi." There, he said it. He may still be a coward, but at least he didn't lie to her about this.

Silence.

Her face twisted into one of pain, her body pulling its self slowly away from his gigantic frame, please don't go. He should have said it, but he didn't.

Madara watched as ash like tears streaked down her saddened face, she was breaking again, and it was all because of him.  
Twilight opened her mouth to say something, anything.

"W-wh-" She couldn't make words now, it was just too depressing. But Madara knew her like a book, he cared for her immensely, loved her.

"Jealousy, annoyance." As soon as he said those two words, he wished he didn't. Madara wished he said them more caringly, to show her that he regrets it, maybe not for his own benefit but because he loves her so much he doesn't want her hurt in any way.

Six months

Twilight sat quietly by the steps of her new house, not thinking about the beautiful, serene scene in front of her. She was yet again in another home, far away from her father and anyone associated to the Akatsuki.

After what Madara had told her... she-she couldn't bare to see him again, how could he.

If Madara cared, he wouldn't of done such a heartless thing.  
She cut all ties to konan and even Pein, they had all known, they had all sat by that table and watched her converse happily. She went teary eyed then, finding her chest to tighten unbearably.

She missed them though, she missed Mad-chan so much more. God, she was such a silly fool. Falling for someone like him, a man who could have saved her best friend.

Her breathing halted, a loud whistling then the stomping of loud footsteps froze her body, something bad was going to happen.  
A shadow loomed over her tiny and all so weak frame, that she wasn't able to dodge the big hands that gripped her hair and shoved her of the steps, face first into the ground.

"Such a pretty little woman." A raspy voice that she had not once heard of rang through her ears like warning bells, oh god! Oh god!  
Shaking from the inside out, she was too weak to struggle, she hadn't been eating much, hadn't been taking care of herself.

The obvious man behind her plastered himself to her rear, reminding her very much that this wasn't the barricade of a body that she loves, this wasn't Madara. The vile man at the back of her pulled one of his hands out of her nesty hair, groping around her body.

Hands slipping above her shirt and circling around to her breast, plucking the should be hardening peek. But she wasn't excited, she was revolted, disgusted.

That seemed to have angered the man for he pulled his other hand, that had gripped her hair, further into the ground.  
She cried out then, her body realizing that she was being attacked, realizing that she was being harmed, but her body was too weak to absorb strength and do the disappearing act.

She blubbered into the ground, the sound of the rustling of pants easily to hear.

"Mmd-chin!" Her words were bare, something that not even the strongest ninja in the world could contemplate what had been said let alone heard, but he did.

Madara heard.

The man behind her disappeared as new arms that she some how knew were safe to stay in, wrapped around her crying body. "He won't hurt you again Twilight." Madara's voice hushed out, seeping out obvious untainted anger.

Disappearing them both, he pulled them into a new place.

Earlier the next morning

He had held her the entire time, feeding her a big meal, making sure she had a big enough part. He watch as she scolded her body right against his, he wasn't allowed to leave to go to the toilet unless he brought her in with him, he didn't care though, he came to her as soon as she uttered his name, his pet name.

Madara had sensed that she was in trouble and he didn't know how but he just knew he had to get to her quickly, and that's exactly what he did.

Surprisingly, he didn't kill the attacker slowly, simply knocked him out and sent a few of his own clones to deal with the pig, teaching him what its like to be unwittingly touched.

After that though, he made sure the clones acided the attackers skin before killing him, trust Madara, he could have done much worse.  
They were both standing in front of each other, Twilights face enclosed to his chest as he lightly played with her ruffled hair, she still looked so sex able though, god, the though of someone hurting her made him reek of rage.

He should of dealt with the little fucker himself, cut his fucking balls off.

"Bath." The Uchiha stated calmly, slowly molding his hands up to her shoulders, easing any tenseness and slowly started to undress her.

He saw her nipples harden as he pulled them from their confinements, gazing adoring at her whole body, twisting a hand gently down her breasts with both thick rough palms.

"Ahh." Twilight bit her lip, eyes twisting shut and leaving all her trust to his hands, to his body, to his being. Any normal person would have been disgusted at any other contact after what had happened, but she knew this was Mad-chan, her Mad-chan.

"Twilight.." He whispered out as gently as he could before he dosed his manly hands slowly towards her shorts, her bony legs easing out of the jeans, so small again, he'll have to work on making her gain weight.

She whimpered at his violent hands, gently seeking any clothing that kept her away from him, she mewled at the way they pressed tightly into her skin, thoughts of when they'd shower together in the past, and he'd suck the flesh of her neck.

The bony red-head shrieked when his freakishly stallion form undressed the rest of her, not making any sign of undressing him self.

She didn't like that. (I know she's needy but it's just so HOT!)  
Tears shredded down her eyes and the funny noises she had been making turned to whinging, she didn't want him to go, to leave her.  
Madara easily under stood this.

"Shh, shs," He lowly murmured, petting her smooth back with his tough knuckles, watching as her tears subsided to small little sniffle, god how he wanted to take her upon this bench.

She reached her tiny hands to his tight tussled shirt, shakily trying to lift the shirt over his head, poor thing was still so weak and frail. She barely made the shirt lift at all.

"So small, fragile." Madara's sotto voced, easing his hands around her small ones and gently helping her lift the shirt, dazed and feeling so very teased by her. She made him feel so good.

When the shirt was off, Twilight was red faced and feeling so very hot at the close proximity of herself and Madara, they were so very latched to each other.

Madara grinned at her face, so hot and bothered.  
Using the heels of his outsized hands, he pushed the rest of his pants off, his eyes watching Twilight cast her own aside, not watching his manly bits. Chuckling ominously, he shuffled closer towards her, if possible, and cupped both hands towards her bony cheeks.

It wasn't long ago when he had seen a healthy body grow from her.  
The fleshy human curves that he had so lovingly fed to her were gone and replaced with thin bones and an even weaker body, he wasn't going to let her go.

Never again, Madara will make fucking sure of it.  
stuffing her face towards his godly curved one, he hinted the embarrassment through them, she wanted to look, he could tell. She was curious about what the poky thing looked like.

The stiff erection that always seeped her cherished area.  
"Look," Madara rasped out, pulling her head downwards so her eyes could get the full view of his pulsing shaft, her hands fling outwards. Up in the air in total shock and surprisement.

"touch it," He continued, smiling lovingly at the way her breathing halted and her eyes seemed to check him. "fondle it, little girl." Struggling to gaze up back towards him, from the angle he was pointing her head down, he smirked.

"F-fondle i-it?" She shuddered in ecstasy, his lowly chuckle booming around the bathroom he had placed them in, standing in front of each other.

His Uchiha eyes swirled, god this was so good. "Play with it."  
Swallowing thickly, she timidly pulled out her hand, examining him.

It was like a stick, thick and long. If she cupped both hands around them, she thought, it wouldn't be small enough to fit though the circular hole. It was really big.

The untouched little lady had not a clue that Madara's anatomy would look so enticing and somewhat weird-looking. Mad-chans eyes grizzled out like a wild bear as her eyes searched the warm sacks hanging to his thighs, bushes of blood black hair sizzling over all veins and leaving yummy fleshy skin.

He was a master piece.

The head looked funny, but in some way it resembled a mushroom, the doodles head had a small little hole that weed out something white and watery, its head shiny and purple.  
What did the purple mean?

"Why's it purple?" Her ruffled hair swayed slightly, making Madara hum at the sensation of colours that splinted through the glint of the light, different shades of red, and Madara appreciated that.  
"It means that I need to release soon." He roughed out, eyes staggering towards her hands, watching them timidly squeeze and rub him in ways he could of never imagined.

Uh, fuck.

Pulling her hands away from his pulsating cock, she gazed quickly up at him, saddened. "Did I do ba-" Shaking his head harshly in no, he lifted her and entwined their bodies together, dipping into the warm liquid of the bathtub that was showered in floating red petals.

This was going to be special, Twilight had realized then. Something was going to happen... and she had a very good feeling that it was going to be so, so good.

"Mad-chan? Why are their petals?" She saw him place them in there, but she didn't ask him up until now, suddenly childly puzzled. Slowly pulling them into the water, she sat above his rippling abs, her hands gently plastered to his firm chest.

"Its for you." Was his only reply before he gave in and dipped her head down to his face, back against the slippery inside of the tub, cock pointing towards his snail trail, seemingly after the red heads movements.

She clumsily opened her mouth in surprise, giving him the chance to thrust his thick tongue in and search her mouth, tastes mixing and sharing each others scents. Twilight cried out when his hands untamed touched her body, powerful hands rubbing her breasts quickly before going below the gold mine.

Madara couldn't stop, fuck, he needed this.

He has to be inside her, now. The man down stairs couldn't stay purple forever.

Ripping his lips away from Twilight who gave a loud wail at his harsh advances to her body, he darkly spoke out, eyes shimmered to a cold red. "I'm so sorry Twilight." With that, he quickly took her hips and without even angling his cock, he thrusted all the way in, roaring at the sudden relief.

The small red-head cried out and snuffed her face to Madara's neck, crying out in pain and the thickness that wrapped up her insides.  
"Ahh, Mad-chan, Mad-chan! No, it hurts! Pull it out!" She arched her back, head flinging backwards as she tried to roll her hips back, only plunging his shaft into tighter places.

Blood oozed around the once clean water, the bath splashing and splaying at Twilights advances to try to get out of the situation she was in, eyes rolling in pain as her head thumbed in blistering strength.

Madara gave a growl before he flipped and had Twilights back hit hard against the bath tub, bodies surrounded by bloodied water. "So-sorry." He rasped out, spreading her legs wider and wrapping them tightly around his narrow hips, cock piercing out of her passage way, before whipping back in.

More water washed over the edges of the tub by Madara's mad movements. Twilight Screamed out loud and latched herself tightly around Madara as the world around her spinned and flopped.  
The pain some what subsided and something tight gravelled up her insides.

Her body started to tingle weirdly, stressing her body for something she wasn't too sure what was going to happen.

"Please, Mad-chan!" She yelped, his thrusting pulling him harder inside her swelling passage, her voice nothing but a whine for him to keep going. "I-I need to pee!" Her body coiled after the words left her mouth, eyes twitching and squinting up at Madara's hardened face. Eyes closed, lips breathing out a fiery steam of breath.

Her toes curled and she lost her breathing, a large tremor wrapping around her. She tightened her hold onto Madara, lifting as best she could with her body still being pierced by his doodle.

The little red heads exhausted body tried its feeble attempt at reaching the fast cock pumping man.

And she sent a soft, tender kiss to his cheek.

He suddenly stopped then, eyes slamming to her in fright, what had he done?

Twilights eyes closed, a content smile passing her lips before she went limp, Madara still inside her and hard.

"Twilight? Twilight?! TWILIGHT!"

Two days later

Her eyes blareily opened, casting her gaze weakly over to Madara's sulking frame by the bed. "I hurt you." He practically spat out, knowing that she was awake with out even turning.  
He knew her so well.

She attempted to get up, but she was slapped back down again. Pain shocked through her, the stinging from the still sensitive vagina erupting in needle like pricks.

Madara was at her side in seconds, knees slightly parted as he leaned over her, eyes searching to see if she was okay.

His body was bare and unbelievably naked for only her eyes to see.  
"I-it felt so g-ggood." Her small frame shriveled up brokenly, was he going to leave her for something that left her feeling so nice? He hissed in her face, angered by her answer, " I could have killed you! You were defenseless to me while I fucked you in that tub!" he roared.

Snapping his hands to her shoulders and shaking her as if she were a psychotic fool. It was strange, considering she had not once hurt a soul in her entire life. Him on the other hand, had.

The large man bit his lip, face turning away as he scorched it in frustration, no longer shaking her, belittling him self. The silk black hair of his swayed behind his shoulders as he shook. "I took your virginity, and I couldn't stop for you."Breathing out weakly, he whispered. "I wanted to come, I wanted to come so badly and make you pregnant. Make everyone in this god forsaken world know that you were all mine." His eyes turned back towards her, Madara looked so weak and fragile then.

"I wanted you to feel me fill you to the brim. To have my seed warm and sticky while you'd clench your legs to keep it from slipping out. So tight, so hot."She had heard enough, she felt warm down below her, this stickiness slowly slipping down her legs. Lust, Twilight was coming all over the bed sheets by his words.

Madara froze, smelling her scent, eyes watching her, shocked.  
"I want you," She whimpered, the past few days of having slept kept the pain at bay, the pain was there, but not as bad. "place it in me. Make me pregnant." The Uchiha didn't have time before she pushed him on his back, his head flapping off to the edge of the king sized bed spread.

She lifted her body, unprotected. Him already being naked gave her the easy access, and with what had occurred the past few days made her know where to place the doodle.

"Gimmie." Her small little body slapped over his, her hands sweeping under her night-gown he must have placed on her, and went straight to her knickers, parting them to the side and pulling Mad-chans girth inside her, she gave a strangely moan, whimpering at this suddenly even better feel.

Madara watched the advances she did to his body, watched as she didn't even slip off her small little knickers before sinking tightly on to him. He growled, that dark side rising up to him, making him want to pin her down and fuck her tight pussy.

She wasn't too sure on what she was meant to do next, so she just followed the movements of rocking slowly back and forth, his thick length that was lodged so deep inside her, sliding against her little nub.

"Uh," Twilight huffed breathlessly, rocking a little deeper against Madara, not realizing she was just humping him instead of having full throttled sex. And this drove Madara crazy, he lazily watched her continuous slow movements, her head scrunched in concentration and bliss.

"Hm, Twili-ght,"He gulped, trying to suppress that need, that oh so, dark need. He stiffly grabbed her hips, altering her movements. The red-head above him gazed at him confused, and out of breath.

She opened her mouth to complained but Madara held his breath and lolled his hips upwards, watching his thick length appear, then vanish in to her depths. This action caused his muscled bound body to tense. "That's it, baby." Her Mad-chan grounded out ruggedly, pale face going slightly red, his eyes sweeping over to her face at their easy movements.

This wasn't just a quickie, it was something so deep and needy that she hunched over and wept her released, her toes curled and her eyes watered, their faces clashing and lips slamming against each other.

The little woman tried her best to follow the movement of his thick lips, hips still grinding and thrusting. Their bodies oh so, tightly connected and a never ending limb.

Picking up his movements, Madara gently rolled their bodies until she was under him, pressing himself a little harder into her, but not enough to cause her harm, she yowled at the new feeling, his doodle going to the very pits of her passage.

His spacious, broad frame, keeping her from seeing the ceiling of the bedroom, their eyes watched one another and her face twitched again, she felt heat smother her down and she bit her tongue to stop from yelling.

Madara watched this pass, smirking at her withering under him, the gown she was wearing bothered him, he flipped back to the heels of his feet, the cushiony bed squeaking now, his movements on her not once faltering as he continued his advances on sweating each other out, dick plunging in and out of her.

He swiped one hand towards the irritating gown, whipping it off with one long extended thick arm, before clutching her to his body again. "Ride me, baby." The greatest Uchiha watched as her body shuddered, her legs still tightly wrapped around him, shaking in release.

Those words sent her reeling to wonder land as she gave a startled scream and literally cried, her lover flopped on his back and started to pull her harder on to his girth like a rag doll.

"Yes, yes, YES!" She lowly cried out, her hands leaving his body and touching herself, oh god, she felt so naughty, so, so, naughty.  
Bouncing on her Mad-chan, her fingers of her right hand slipped into her mouth as the deadly man watched from below her, eyes excited and dangerous. Twilights left hand fisted her hair, all the while Madara watched in delight, the show she was unaware that she was giving to him, was exquisite.

Shaking harder, the bed squeaked with Madara's push up movements before he slid his hands over Twilights breasts, the sensation leaving a tingle of wonders.

The pert, pale flesh turned pink as Madara groped each and everyone with attention, rubbing a rough thumb over her pearling boobs. "Hm, ah, ah, uh!" Her virgina squeezed around his cock, keeping the tight hold as she limply fell on him, crying harder at this amazing feeling, not coming just yet.

Gripping harder on his little lover, Madara sent her slamming to the bed, long and hard strokes rippling to her passage as the bed thumped with the movement, screeching at Madara's back and forth motion.

He cupped her face, swallowing her noises and he felt her suddenly scream aloud in release.

She couldn't believe this emotion, her whole body came alight as this squeezing feeling took over her, she cried, more tears pulling around her face. "Mmh-chin!"

Lips still locked, Madara having been the one to lead the way. Twilight slipped her small little tongue softly in his mouth, startled at the delicious taste. Madara gave one last hard roll into her before his stomach dropped and he was coming so hard he couldn't stop him self from saying. "I love you!"

Weeks later

"Sooo," Konan whispered out lowly, leaning in to the small little red-head perched on the bench, waiting for Madara to come back.

"Mh?" Twilight hummed, gazing at her friend, she had forgiven all of them, once again. Well... after Madara had pleaded her to do so. (More like demanded, or sex would be no more)

And Twilight loved rolling around in bed with her Mad-chan.  
Rolling her eyes, the blue haired paper kunoichi smirked. "hows the big guy in bed." She sent her eyes over to Madara's bulky back by the kitchen. Twilight's lips parted, her eyes seemingly frowning upon her friend.

"I don't think I under stand Konan.." Playfully, Konan smirked wider at her little friend. "Is he super fast when you guys have se-" "Konan!" Madara barked out to the taller woman, glowering at her in annoyance.

"Leave Twilight alone." The smirk that was on Konan's face disappeared to a pleased smile. Oh, he was so hooked on the red-head.

Lifting her hands in surrender she trotted her way out of the kitchen, not before catching the gaze of the food that Madara had obviously made for his small lover.

So, so, hooked.

The blue haired woman disappeared behind the door of the new base they had made. "What a stupid embezzel, daft woma-" Sighing, Twilight picked up the puffy dango stick, its sticky substance rolling down her finger tips, inrapuring Madara's attention.

God, how they had went at it after the second dose of sex on the bed. He couldn't seem to get enough of her, and it was even greater now that he had come accustomed to her loving it rough.  
"Mad-chan?" The small woman gazed timidly at her handsome knight, tilting her head to the side, passion welling down his body. "Baby." The larger mans eyes twisted to the Uchiha flame, thick body advancing to her.

Catching the mood, she shivered in need. "Mad-chan..."  
And that's how they had ended up on the table, Mad-chan above her.

Gazing up towards him, she reddened at the looks he was sending her way. "So sexy, feel this baby?" Circling his naked hips towards her naked body, he growled like a starved lion. "Just like that baby, you get me so riled up."

Crying out, the little red-head moaned as the large man above her, pulled his thick probing cock into her fleshy lips, gently easing himself inside her. "Hmm, hm!" Pulling the little nose of her to the crook of his neck, she latched on to Madara as he swiveled his hips and began a wild pace of pulling in and out of Twilight.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Her words were broken and teary, she couldn't handle the intense pleasure.

The table wrecked back and forth to Madara's thrusts, hips rolling shocks right into her core. "Ahh, yess, yesss, yesss!" She wailed, yelling out her release, unable to hold in anymore.

She came all over his enlarged cock, bodies so tightly mended together they didn't realize the kitchen door opening to a haunted looking Pain, eyes glued to Madara's fucked face as he hammered into his Conrad, unable to see the pistol of Madara's cock from the tight embrace the two lovers were so glued in.

Swallowing her mouth, Madara gazed at her, connecting their minds and showing her his weakness, his love and his everything.  
All the pictures were all about her and him, interlocked.  
Loved.

Pain, left with speed, catching one last glance of the intensity of their moment, the kitchen practically smelt of their need for each other.

They both came, her squealing the release he had inflicted on her, and him, biting into her neck so harshly that it intensified the consuming of the sex.

"M-mad-chan!" A red-head squealed out happily, crawling fainted heartedly away from a tall dark-haired man who lazily pinned her to the ground of the training area.

Smiling uncharacteristically, Madara sent a gently kiss to the woman who had faced him perfectly, not strong enough to even crawl away from him.

It was awhile after their sex drives finally eased back a bit, they were still at hit like rabbits, but it was at a more gently pace now.  
Gazing down appreciatively to his woman, Madara caught the sight of the swell from her stomach. "I love you, Twilight." Giggling, Twilight gave her lover a little raspberry that sent a dark chuckle from his lips.

Their lips closed in on each other, but just as they were about to perfectly engulf each other, she said. "I love you too Madara."  
They kissed, keeping a safe weight on her stomach.

A baby will be born.


End file.
